


Faery Fool

by thePetetoherPatrick



Series: Faery Kiss [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternative Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Soulmates, Faery!Gerard, Fluff and Angst, M/M, alternative universe - faeries, baby!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Gerard hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his hair.“You my fwiend?”Gerard smiled at him and nodded.“Of course I am.”





	Faery Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely love my Faeries and I love baby Frank. It's fun writing this. I know it's definitely not what I think I should be working on but it's a welcome and much needed distraction from my life right now. Plus I don't think you guys mind. Enjoy.

Gerard hovered in the tree outside of Frank’s window as the lights in the house went dark. Frank never seemed to be able to sleep right at night but his parents didn’t notice because Gerard would keep him quiet. He waited until the house was quiet before he snuck in through the window. Frank made a little noise as he saw the faerie come into view of his cradle. Gerard smiled as the baby reached for him and giggled. He reached in and scooped him up to cradle him close to his chest. 

 

“Hello, you.” 

 

Frank cooed and touched Gerard’s face gently, making the faerie smile and kiss his hands. 

 

“You were doing really good walking today, piccolo.” 

 

Gerard grinned and tickled him lightly. He set Frank on the floor and let him crawl around. He hummed to the child as he played a bit, he was quiet at least. He crawled easily and moved quickly, it made Gerard smile proudly. He didn’t normally get to watch children play or learn like this. The only Faerie child he’d really interacted with much was Mikey when he was young. Frank climbed up onto Gerard’s lap and reached for him. He held Frank gently so he wouldn’t fall over. Gerard watched him as he reached up and grabbed a handful of Gerard’s bright red hair. Gerard growled lightly, thankful to have left his antler headpiece elsewhere after the last time Frank tried to grab it, and Frank looked at him as he heard the noise. It didn’t hurt really yet, but he definitely did not like it. Frank giggled and tugged at the fistful of hair. Gerard made a face and tried to detach the child from his head before he could do any damage. He couldn’t be mad at Frank or scare him, he didn’t know better, but he wanted him to let go. 

 

“Listen here you, let go. You’re gonna pull it out.” 

 

He gently tried to pry Frank’s tiny hand away from his hair. Frank wiggled and giggled, much to Gerard’s annoyance. 

 

“Come on, Frankie.” 

 

Gerard wrinkled up his nose and tilted his head back away from Frank to get him to let go. When he finally did get him to let go of it he held Frank up and sighed. 

 

“No pulling my hair. That’s not nice.” 

 

He set him down and Frank clung to his hands. Gerard chuckled as he yawned and stood up behind Frank to help him stand up. He let Frank hold onto his fingers and guided him over to the cradle slowly to scoop him up and tuck him into it. He sighed as he hummed to him as he fell asleep slowly. He didn’t fall asleep right away, he never did but Gerard could get him to sleep. 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard smiled as Frank came running off the bus into his mother’s arms after school. The first year of school had gone by pretty roughly. Frank was a very small kid and when he was around others they seemed to pick on him for it. Gerard wished he could do something to help him but there wasn’t really much he could do here. Especially at the school, which was even more full of iron than Frank’s house. This place was not a good place for a faerie. He smiled and waited in the tree for Frank to get up to his room. When he was visible in the window Gerard smiled and waited for his mother to wander away before he moved to climb in the window. 

 

“Gee!” 

 

Frank squealed excitedly. 

 

“Shush, piccolo, your mother will hear you.” 

 

“Sowwy.” 

 

Frank said a little quieter and reached for Gerard while trying to hold onto his pink teddy bear.Gerard happily picked him up and sat cross legged on the floor with the five year old in his lap. 

 

“How was school? Did you make any friends?” 

 

Frank shook his head and snuggled into Gerard. 

 

“Awe, it’s ok, you will eventually.” 

 

Gerard hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his hair. 

 

“You my fwiend?” 

 

Gerard smiled at him and nodded. 

 

“Of course I am.” 

 

Frank reached up and played with Gerard’s hair but didn’t pull on it. It’d taken a while but he got him to stop doing that finally. Gerard chuckled and leaned his head down so he could reach easier, the long strands getting Frank’s face a little bit and making him giggle. After a while, though, Frank lost interest in playing with the hair and reached for his bear. Gerard brought it over to him and wiggled it in front of his face. The child giggled and grabbed at the bear. Gerard’s heart melted as he watched him play. 

 

~~~~~

 

Gerard tucked Frank back into his bed again and slid over to the window as the child finally dozed off. He smiled and pulled himself back outside into the cold night air. He smiled and climbed up into the tree to watch around to make sure it was clear for him to try to leave. It was eerily calm out, so peaceful and still other than the quiet lull of the distant night traffic. He walked as quickly as he could, he felt drained and tired. It was too urban here but what could he really do about that. He got to the pond where the Gate was hidden and stepped through it with ease. He hummed happily as he stepped into the Faery Realm and breathed a sigh of relief as the heavy feeling of the human world slipped away from his skin. He went to the stump of the fallen tree near the portal where he stashed his head piece and weapons when he went to see Frank. 

 

He wandered until he reached the low sitting brambles and thorn covered branches that encircled the area where the portal lay. Each portal was guarded like this. More and more portals got closed as Humans built too close to them or destroyed them altogether in their Realm. America was the worst for that. Those in Europe were more hesitant to mess with Faerie things. They knew to fear them, they were much older and had already learned better. Faeries didn’t come out to this one as much anymore so Gerard never had to contend with anyone asking what he was up to. 

 

He hissed as a sharper thorn caught his arm but he shook it off and crawled all the way through. He stood up and brushed himself off only to run directly into what felt like a brick wall but was more likely to be another Faery. He looked up to see Ray standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, a look of disgust twisting his face. Mikey stood just behind him looking smug as hell and their grandmother watched them both in disappointment. 

 

“The King will deal with you.” 

 

Ray growled through clenched teeth before he grabbed Gerard by the arm hard enough he felt the head piece fall from his head and he lost where it went. All Faeries had some form or other of magic, some could do many things. Ray was a guard because he could manipulate his place in space so easily, almost like teleporting but not. It was more like the earth moved under his than that he moved himself to somewhere else. Gerard was doomed the second Ray touched him. When he caught his bearings again he was in the cavernous courtyard of the Seelie Court. Vines and thorny branches dangled from the ceiling and trees came up through the floor. The ones that did so near the farthest wall formed a sort of throne and on it the Seelie King sat, his eyes blazing a bright green that cut Gerard to the core. He’d always hated the feeling of the King’s gaze, it was unsettling. The King’s jester sat on the arm of the throne, only he could get away with such an act but he too watched Gerard with a devilish grin plastered on his face, baring his fangs in an almost threatening manner.

 

Ray tossed Gerard to the floor in front of the King, and he knew enough to keep his head bowed. He waited to hear anything, but only silence met him for a long time. The King was in no express hurry and that wasn’t necessarily a good thing for Gerard. 

 

“I hear that you’ve been paying visits to a Human Child. Have you any words in your own favour?” 

 

The King's deep voice made Gerard’s shoulders feel burdened. It was heavy with disappointment and lethal judgement. Gerard said nothing, merely shook his head. He heard someone move and saw the Jester’s feet appear at the edge of his vision. He winced as a fistful of his hair was grabbed and his head was yanked back so that he was on his knees properly and facing the King, the Jester crouched close to his with his blade against his throat. 

 

“You would do best to answer the King properly when he speaks to you, fool.” 

 

Gerard growled at the Jester viciously, there was no real repercussions to that. He couldn’t do any real harm to Gerard right now without the King’s word. Instead he merely snarled back at Gerard. 

 

“Nothing I say will mean anything to his Highness.” 

 

Gerard spit through his teeth. The King rose from his throne and silence fell over even the Jester. Gerard looked at the King but avoided his eyes carefully. 

 

“I will be the judge of what means something to me. If you have anything to say, now would be the time to speak.” 

 

Gerard frowned and tried to look away but the Jester’s hand in his hand prevented much movement. 

 

“I…”

 

He cut off in a growl and glared at the Jester, who loosened his grip a little. 

 

“I did nothing wrong in my eyes.” 

 

“But you did cross into the Mortal Realm and have been doing so for the last five Mortal years? All in the aim of seeing a human child?” 

 

Gerard winced at the way he worded it. He gritted his teeth as he spoke. 

 

“I went to the Human Realm to see someone important to me.” 

 

The King frowned down at him, confusion and disappointment painting a harsh mask over his features. 

 

“Someone important. What importance could a human child have to a Faery?” 

 

The King became quiet for a minute and seemed to turn something over in his head. He gave the Jester a look and the blade dug into his throat a little more as the Jester muttered something he couldn’t quite hear. He knew what it was though and he knew what was coming for him. He didn’t have any way to stop it, he didn’t have any control. The King kept his Jester for many reasons, one of them was his ability to make people tell him things they didn’t want to. He did this in many ways but magically he was a master at it. The words passed his lips before he could stop them and without his permission. 

 

“He’s my soulmate.” 

 

There was a hushed gasp from the Jester and Mikey. The King’s glare hardened as he watched Gerard, he became more disgusted than he was before. He mulled something through his mind and sighed heavily before he sat back in his throne. 

 

“Your soulmate. That...causes a problem.” 

 

The King grimaced at a thought. 

 

“And yet, you’re a valuable and old Faery. I cannot fathom having you killed.” 

 

The King looked at Elena and grinned. 

 

“What is the average lifespan of a human?” 

 

“I believe it’s less than ninety years, your Highness.”

 

The King nodded at her response and continued to mull it over. 

 

“A hundred years is nothing to a Faery.” 

 

He grinned viciously and focused his gaze on Gerard. 

 

“And that’s how long you will be cut off from the Human Realm.” 

 

Gerard’s eyes went wide as the King’s voice changed and he felt the Seelie magic in the air shift violently. 

 

“No.” 

 

He said so softly only he could hear. 

 

“Every time you pass through a Gate for the next one hundred years it will send you deeper into the Faery Realm away from any Gates. You will not reside within the Seelie Realms. You will be trapped, until the end of your sentence, in the Unseelie Court.” 

 

The King snarled and wove the spell with each word, making Gerard’s skin itch and burn. He hissed at the sensation, and felt the cold stone of the blade against his throat biting into the skin. He felt his heart tighten and it was like a crack that sent a shock through him. He felt the world around him slipping away to blackness before he hit something solid, presumably the ground. 

 

For all Gerard knew it could have been minutes or days before he woke up but he woke up in a forest filled with snow, and ice, and dead trees. He groaned and shivered, his bare arms exposed to the cold night arm was uncomfortable to say the least. Faeries took a long time to get cold but this was a cold founded in magic and it would take a while but it would set in. He pushed himself up onto his knees and looked around. He’d only been a few times but he everyone knew what the Unseelie Realm was like. He looked up only to be met with another Faery with a cruel smile and piercing cold eyes. 

 

“Well hello there, you’re a long way from home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat or talk stories or art.  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter, thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com, and @ xo_thepetetoherpatrick_xo ^-^


End file.
